familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Quinser's
| align="right" sizcache="197" sizset="116" valign="center"| |} Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors, we strongly urge at least one read of so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Familypedia:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 2010-11-12T16:43:49 okay Babel Please don't "subst" the templates: just put on your user page, and the categories will work. Thurstan 21:12, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Copying from Wikipedia I'm happy to see us get a list of astronomers, but please observe for proper acknowledgment and desirable procedures. Robin Patterson 02:17, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Brief response You said: :"... i tryed to get rid of the links from wikipedia but my computer is having a problem. Do you know who created Familypedia. Can you help me inprove my wiki site i created its called http://animalplants.wikia.com/wiki/Animals_and_Plants_Wiki thanks that will be a great help. can you help me put a wallpaper and an advertisement into Animals and Plants Wiki to help my new wiki to be popular, because my computer keeps on going to channel php ..." I don't understand what links from Wikipedia anyone would want to get rid of. Familypedia was founded by a Californian of Pakistani origin, User:IFaqeer. I might have a look at your wiki because I like animals and plants, but I know very little about wallpapers and I can't understand what sort of advertisement you want. There are several other Wikia sites about animals and plants. What's distinctive about yours? (Try to remember to sign messages on talk pages, so that people don't have to look up the page history to see how to reply.) Robin Patterson 07:59, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Familypedia Welcome. Note that Familypedia is not a copy of Wikipedia. Wikipedia is fine as it is. There is no need to replicate it here. Familypedia's interest is genealogy. Isolated individuals are not interesting. Links to their parents and children are. rtol 17:49, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Rolf Harris Please follow our naming conventions: Rolf Harris (YoB-YoD) - or just (YoB) for people still living. Please recall that this is a genealogy site. rtol 07:04, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :A dictionary would tell you that genealogy = the study or investigation of ancestry and family histories. Your article on Rolf Harris is in the wrong format and it contains no information on his family. rtol 08:49, February 23, 2011 (UTC) ::The article does mention Rolf's parents' names, but buried deep in the text. Some of us have worked hard to make genealogical relationships easy to see and to link from. Please help us continue with that. How about getting right into the spirit of what you list as one of your two favourite websites: create an article about yourself following our guidelines (the page you reach from the "Help: Creating articles" link at the top of most pages). You will probably see how easy it is. Then you can create a page for each of your parents in the same way. After you've done your grandparents as well, you'll be pretty proficient and can convert Rolf Harris and go on to do useful pages about other famous people. Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:07, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Josef Herman and Paul the Deacon See comments under Rolf Harris. rtol 08:25, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Page names are First_Name Last_Name (Year_of_Birth-Year_of_Death). Articles should contain information on parents, spouses and children. rtol 08:37, February 24, 2011 (UTC) No more question-marks in page names, please We discovered many months ago that the software cannot handle them properly. (You needn't bother pointing out that there are thousands of pages that will need to be changed because of that. Don't add to the number.) PLEASE re-read the guidelines, slowly and thoughtfully! Robin Patterson (Talk) 09:16, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey, man, I can understand you getting concerned at the way some of us are pulling you up, and I can understand that a student doesn't have a lot of time. But rtol is a busy climate scientist and an active parent and doesn't have much time either. He and I don't want you wasting your time and ours by creating page names that are going to have to be changed by somebody, probably us. I expect that rtol trusted that you had read and absorbed the guidelines (because more than one message has urged you to read them), so he would have expected you to have known about the instruction "Do not include a question-mark or a slash or any square brackets or curly brackets anywhere in the name". The existing pages with question-marks will have to be fixed some time, but they are doing no harm as long as nobody tries to create subpages of them. My request was "No more question-marks in page names, please". Another way you can save yourself, and others, some time is by ending your messages with ~~~~ instead of typing or pasting your name. The quick method adds your user-name and the date and time and gives people a direct link to your page so that they can easily reply here. For even more speed, you may be able to use the one-click version that appears in the row of little blue boxes above the edit box. It's about number 11 in the row as I see it. Get your pointer to hover near that, and the right one should be obvious. No need to say you were trying to be polite. You've always been polite, and that's great. See you tomorrow, I hope! Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:01, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Notes about your family #I suggested that you create your own bio page before doing more famous people. But I see where your enthusiasm lies. So I've done a couple of pages for you. The really easy one (done in about 3 clicks) was Jamie Cabral (1997)/tree. All copied from your user page; you might like to tell me how I should acknowledge the source! #Your parents' names look as if there may be a spelling error or two among them. Check carefully before creating pages for them. If you need to change one, do it on "your" main bio page. #We try to discourage contributors from publishing exact birth dates of living people, even with the permission of those people, because of the growing risk of identity theft and consequent monetary penalties etc. So keep months and days of significant events to yourself where living people are concerned. Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:00, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Dates in page names Please make more effort to follow our page name standards. Just a hyphen between the birth year and death year; not an en-dash; no spaces. Ordinary genealogists should not have to work out how to type an en-dash, and nobody really wants to type spaces where no spaces are needed. I know that it will make a little extra work for you when copying from Wikipedia, but (taking no more than four keystrokes) it's much less work at that stage than renaming the page later. Kind regards. --- Robin Patterson (Talk to me) 23:40, March 17, 2011 (UTC)